Memorias de un amor prohibido
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: Todo lo que me queda son estas memorias, memorias de un amor prohibido... Memorias de un amor que para muchos parecía una aberración, para otros una locura, un amor prohibido, algo que jamás debió pasar, pero para mi, era todo lo que siempre desee...
1. Chapter 1

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

De nuevo regreso con un ItaSaku

(Inner: Siiiii hasta que la niña chibi quiso hacerme caso, al fin publicara la historia de mi super-sexy-hot-novio ^///^ esto hay que celebrarlo, asi que niña chibi traeme una botella de Sake!!!!)

¬¬ Ni si quiera lo pienses, ademas creo que lo primero deveriaamos de hacer, antes de tomar sake, es decirle a los lectores, que esta misma historia la tenemos publicada en otra pagina, bajo el mismo nombre de Chibi Sakurita

(Inner: Bueno, eso ya lo hiciste, ahora si me traes mi botella de sake?)

-_-

Etto queridos lectores espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, todos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia, la cual es un ItaSaku de principio a fin, ya que

(Inner: Kya mi novio Itachi es el mejor, es tan lindo, tierno, maravilloso, dulce...)

Etto...Etto...

(Inner: ¬¬ Que)

No, nada, nada, solo que ya dejemos que los lectores puedan disfrutar la historia

(Inner: Esta bien, bueno queridos lectores esperamos que esta historia sea de su agrado

* * *

Capitulo 1 Memorias de un amor prohibido

De nuevo la soledad inunda mi alma, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los recuerdos de mi pasado tenías que surgir tú?... ¿Qué hice para merecerme este cruel castigo? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti?… Este amor se convierte en mi condena y salvación…

Eras todo para mí, significabas un mundo entero de alegrías, iluminabas mis días oscuros, siempre matizándolos con ese lado tierno y romántico, que solo yo conocía a la perfección… Con esa dulzura que inundaba todo mi ser, siempre regalándome una sonrisa, esa que solo me mostrabas a mi, la cual me reconfortaba y me animaba a seguir adelante, pero todo eso ha terminado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, todos los sueños que forjamos juntos se han destruidos, han quedado a la deriva…

Mi corazón se niega a perderte, se niega a aceptar que todo acabo, aunque para ser sincera aun mantengo la ilusión de que algún día tu y yo estaremos juntos, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero se que eso es pedir demasiado…Aun me queda la esperanza de que todos esos recuerdos, saltaran a media noche, como febriles fantasías, todo esto me parece un sueño, uno del cual quiero despertar lo mas pronto posible…

Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, rozar esos dulces labios, sentirme protegida, necesito sentir tu esencia, me haces tanta falta, pero diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga ya es demasiado tarde…

Todo lo que me queda son estas memorias, memorias de un amor prohibido… Memorias de un amor que para muchos parecía una aberración, para otros una locura, un amor prohibido, algo que jamás debió pasar, pero para mi, era todo lo que siempre desee…

Aun recuerdo aquella misión, en la que se nos había encomendado buscar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, sabíamos que Orachimaru había muerto, y que Sasuke se encontraba rondando cerca de la villa, mi amada Konoha, nuestra misión era traer a Sasuke de vuelta…

No te mentiré pero al ver de nuevo a Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón se alegro por completo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, su destino estaba escrito ya, estaba tan corrompido por la venganza y el odio, que poco le importo atacarnos y acabar con nuestras vidas…Con gran decepción aceptamos su destino, ese que se había empeñado en forjar, buscando solo la venganza, y por mas que tratáramos de cambiarlo, jamás resultaría…

En aquella misión conocí al hombre más maravilloso que existió…Tras una ardua pelea con Sasuke, mi vida pendía de un hilo, al empeñarme en traerlo de vuelta me separe del grupo, no me importaba la gravedad de mis heridas, solo quería traerlo de vuelta…No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos, solo pude distinguir una silueta sentada junto a mi, velando por mi sueño…

-Al fin despiertas- Se escucho una voz fría

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz, mi cuerpo lo sentía demasiado pesado y por mas que trataba de moverme nada funcionada

-No es necesario que te lo diga- Respondió fríamente

Trate de incorporarme pero sentí una calida mano sobre mi pecho, al sentir aquél suave y delicado contacto pude sentir como una pequeña chispa de electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo…

-No debes moverte, tu cuerpo aun esta muy débil, además tienes heridas muy profundadas-Sentencio fríamente mientras alejaba su mano de mi…

Fue entonces ahí cuando reaccione y vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de mi pelea con Sasuke, como me miro fríamente y me recalcaba que siempre sería una molestia, que el no encontraba una razón de mi existencia tan patética, sentí una punzada enorme en el corazón al recordar como me atravesaba el estomago con su Katana, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, de repente sentí sus calidos dedos sobre mi mejilla…

-No debes llorar por alguien que te hace daño-Su voz aun sonaba fría, pero, se podía sentir un ligero toque de calidez

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte con la poca fuerza que me quedaba

-No es necesario que te lo diga, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- Fue lo último que logre escuchar de aquella misteriosa voz…

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital de Konoha y Naruto cuidaba de mi…Se había quedado dormido sobre mi regazo, lo único que pude hacer por el fue poner mi mano sobre su cabeza…

-Sakura-chan- Susurro levemente mientras una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

-Naruto-kun-Susurre levemente

-Sakura-chan, al fin despiertas, me alegra de veras- Dijo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, me abrazo fuertemente y beso tiernamente mi frente

-Naruto, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lograron traer a Sasuke de vuelta?- Pregunte un poco temerosa

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero he fallado a nuestra promesa, no pude traerlo de vuelta, y en cuanto a ti, te encontramos en una cueva, no sabíamos con certeza si ibas a sobrevivir, Sasuke te dejo en muy mal estado- Dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas –De verdad lo siento Sakura-

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, todo esta bien, sabes ya no pienso derramar mas lagrimas por alguien que me hace daño- Dije en un susurro casi inaudible…Y como un balde de agua fría vino a mi el vago recuerdo de unas caricias, y de alguien que me decía aquella frase…¿Acaso habrá sido un sueño? ¿Acaso aquellas caricias fueron proporcionadas por alguien que no existe?...

-Sakura-Susurraste levemente haciendo que dejara de divagar –Sasuke ahora es un renegado, un traidor y el solo se ha forjado su destino- Dijiste tristemente mientras agachabas la cabeza…

Después de aquella misión, en la que quede gravemente herida, decidí volverme mas fuerte, decidí que ya no dejaría que el amor que sentía por Sasuke me impidiera continuar, cada día sería mejor, pero ya no lo haría por el recuerdo de Sasuke lo haría por mi… Tras una dura y dolorosa recuperación, me dedique a entrenar, cada vez más y mas, siempre buscaba la manera de aprender más y más cosas de mi maestra la quinta Hokage, mi querida maestra, amiga, compañera y segunda madre Tsunade…

Con el paso del tiempo me había convertido en la mejor Kunoichi medico de Konoha, al grado de emular a mi mentor, mi sensei Tsunade-sama…Todos los de la villa me admiraban y reconocían mi esfuerzo, incluso otras aldeas solicitaban mis servicios, pero, aun así había un enorme vació en mi interior, que con nada lo podía llenar…

Comencé a trabajar en el hospital con la esperanza de olvidarme de todo, pero sobre todo olvidarme de aquella misteriosa persona que hace algún tiempo me salvo, por mas que trataba de olvidarlo, no podía…

Así mi vida continuo, sin ningún cambio en especial me había acostumbrado a trabajar en el hospital, mi vida se había vuelto tediosa y rutinaria, todos mis amigos ya habían hecho su vida, Naruto se había vuelto novio de Hinata, Ino andaba con Sai, incluso Shino y Kiba tenian pareja, pero yo me dedicaba solo al trabajo, no me daba un tiempo para mi…Mi vida se centraba en el trabajo, era lo único que me mantenía viva…

Un día al terminar mi guardia en el hospital, tenía unas enormes ganas de salir huyendo de mi villa, necesitaba un lugar en donde me pudiera sentir en paz…Así que me escabullía por las puertas de la aldea y me iba al bosque, llegue a conocerlo como la palma de mi mano, inclusive había encontrado un hermoso paraje, que nadie mas conocía, solo yo, ahí me refugiaba de todo, era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz, solo ahí podía sentirme a gusto, era un lugar hermoso, había un maravilloso lago de agua cristalina, rodeado de hermosos árboles de cerezo...Siempre después del trabajo o cuando tenía el día libre me desaparecía, y me iba a mi lugar sagrado, solía quedarme ahí hasta altas horas de la noche, e inclusive un par de veces me quede hasta el amanecer…

Las noches de luna llena eran simplemente las mejores, la luna siempre se postraba ante el lago, era como si la luna estuviese emergiendo de aquel lago, las estrellas fugaces surcaban el cielo, y en una de esas noches de luna llena fue ahí cuando lo volví a ver, a aquella persona que hace unos meses atrás me había salvado…

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

Etto, bueno que les parecio?

Etto recuerden queridos lectores que para nosotras ustedes son lo mas importante, ustedes deciden si continuo publicando la historia o no

(Inner: Etto, espero que les haya gustado y etto esperamos sus comentarios, para saber que tal ^_^)

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^_^

(Inner: Bueno niña chibi, ya publicamos la historia ahora si, trae la botella de sake y festejar!!!!! )

-_- sera una noche muy larga...

(Inner: ¬¬ que insinuas?)

etto, no nada, nada...

Bueno queridos lectores MIL GRACIAS POR LEER y esperamos sus cometarios para saber que les ha parecido esta historia ^_^

Matta nee


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentros fugases

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Etto, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, espero que sea de su agrado ^_^

Muchisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su comentario y que me agregaron a sus alertas, la verdad me hicieron muy feliz ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Espero que les guste ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 2

Encuentros Fugases

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, la calida brisa jugaba con mi cabello meciéndolo a su merced, se podía percibir un dulce aroma en el ambiente, proveniente del los árboles de cerezo, la noche era mas que perfecta, como si fuese movida por una fuerza extraña me acerque hasta el lago, con suma delicadeza me quite los zapatos, me senté sobre el pasto que se encontraba un poco húmedo, aun así era una sensación agradable, mis piernas se encontraban levemente flexionadas y mis pies rozaban levemente la orilla del lago…Suspire profundamente, y no hacía mas que contemplar el cielo, esperando a que alguna estrella surcara la rivera nocturna…

Sin saber por que una lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla, a pesar de que en tampoco tiempo había logrado tantas cosas, nada me complacía, aun tenía ese sentimiento de vacío, era como si mi alma poco a poco escapara de mi cuerpo, sin saber por que comencé a recordar los viejos tiempos…Una sonrisa apareció momentáneamente en mis labios al recordar al equipo 7…Mi equipo…

Que ingenua era, todo el tiempo me la pasaba en busca de la aprobación de todos, pero sobre todo la de Sasuke, siempre buscando la manera de complacerlo, y ahora que lo analizo mejor, solo buscaba su lastima, su compasión, siempre fui considerada una carga, una molestia…

Al ver mi reflejo sobre el lago, note como aquella ingenua niña había muerto hace mucho tiempo, ya no era la misma Sakura que estaría dispuesta a seguir en el mismo sitio, esperando que un milagro ocurriese, ahora siempre miraría hacía el horizonte, mirando hacía el futuro, olvidaría todo mi pasado, bloquearía todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos ya no me atormentaría con fantasmas del pasado…

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, solo podía sentir como las calidas lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, suspire profundamente y limpie mi rostro…Al paso de un par de horas, pude sentir una presencia, pero no le di la mayor importancia, a pesar de que era una presencia algo extraña, se podía percibir un ligero toque de amabilidad, de calidez…

Mis ojos se notaban hinchados, había estado llorando un buen rato, en momentos sonreía tontamente al recordar las ocurrencias de Naruto, durante las misiones, pero de un minuto al otro regresaba a mi, aquel enorme sentimiento de vació y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, aquella presencia extraña ahora se encontraba atrás de mí, no me percate a que hora se había cambiado de lugar, por unos instantes llegue a pensar que se trataba de un bandido, así que no bajaba mi guardia pero el tiempo transcurría y nada pasaba…

Fue entonces cuando me decidí a buscar aquella presencia, quería saber de quien se trataba, me levante lentamente, cerré mis ojos, suspire profundamente, poco a poco me di media vuelta, y fue entonces cuando mi mirada se poso sobre él…

Un aura enigmática lo rodeaba, se encontraba recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol de cerezo, a pesar de que no le pude ver bien el rostro, aquella persona me inspiraba una extraña sensación de calidez, era como si dos corazones solitarios se encontrasen en la quietud de la noche…

Solo pude contemplarlo en silencio, no hacía nada más que observar detalladamente a aquella persona…Se podría decir que ese fue nuestro primer encuentro fugaz, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, nuestros corazones lograban entenderse, era como si la misma soledad los uniese…

De un momento a otro, él había desaparecido con la brisa fría, solo pude suspirar profundamente, a pesar de que la distancia entre el y yo era mínima, no tuve el valor para acercarme mas…

Con el paso de las horas había llegado el amanecer, así que emprendí mi marcha hacia la aldea, ese día tendría trabajo en el hospital y saldría tarde, pero aun así era un hecho regresaría a mi lugar sagrado y privado.

Aquel día se me hizo particularmente largo, quería que mi turno acabara lo más pronto posible, para así poder ir a mi lugar privado, una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo, era como si supiese que él estaría esperándome, a pesar de que no sabía quien era, mi corazón me decía que él estaría allí aguardando mi llegada…

Termine exhausta, pero aun así regrese, las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban el firmamento, solo se podía distinguir una silueta entre los árboles

-Así que otra ves, osas violar la paz y tranquilidad de este lugar- Esbozo con una voz muy fría

-Disculpa, pero el que irrumpe la paz y tranquilidad de mi santuario eres tú- Dije en el mismo tono que él

-¿Tu santuario?- Pregunto un poco confundido

-Así es- Me limite a responder

-En ese caso, es el santuario de los dos, este lugar esta lleno de paz, lleno de serenidad, solo aquí puedo ser yo- Susurro levemente

Aquellas palabras calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, era como si el me conociera a la perfección

-Al parecer, ambos tenemos el mismo tipo de vació- Susurre casi inaudiblemente

-Eso parece, la soledad ha sido mi única compañera desde hace mucho tiempo, y por lo que he podido apreciar en estas noches, también ha sido la tuya- Susurro levemente

Una lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla, era imposible que un perfecto extraño comprendiera también como se sentía mi corazón, como aquel sentimiento de vació inundaba mi alma…

-¿Quién eres?- Me atreví a preguntar

-Solo alguien, que pasaba por aquí en una noche de luna llena- Se limito a responder

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siento como si ya te conociese?- Susurre levemente

-Eso es fácil de responder, por que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, aunque tú ignorabas por completo mi presencia, ya que te enfocabas mas en tratar de reprimir tú pasado y liberar tus sentimientos-

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Es posible, por que aunque no cruzáramos palabra alguna, nuestros corazones expresaban más que nosotros mismos, eso es por que conocemos a la perfección lo que es la soledad- Esbozo con una voz llena de tristeza

Corrió una fría brisa que dejaba sentir el frió de la noche, por instinto me abrace a mi misma, tratando de mantener un poco de calor en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos por unos instantes y fue entonces cuando pude sentir un par de brazos rodeando mi pecho, aquella persona que lograba comprenderme a la perfección me estaba abrazando, una paz y calidez inundaron mi alma…

Sin pensarlo, pose mi cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo, dejándome llevar por aquella extraña, pero hermosa sensación, dejándome embriagar por aquel sutil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Me arriesgue a preguntar

-Por una simple y sencilla razón-Respondió confiado de si mismo

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunte un poco confundida

Solo pude sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente, se acerco hasta mi oído derecho y susurro dulcemente –Ambos lo necesitábamos-

Mis mejillas extrañamente se tornaron de un carmín intenso, pero aquella frase fue la última que logre escuchar, ya que de nuevo había desaparecido…

Ahora tenía una razón más para siempre regresar a mi santuario, siempre el estaba ahí esperándome, en algunas ocasiones charlábamos casi siempre de mi pasado, se que suena un tanto extraño, pero ¿Cómo es posible que le cuentes todo tu pasado a un perfecto extraño? ¿A alguien que ni siquiera le has visto el rostro?, En otras solo contemplábamos la luna en silencio, o simplemente nos hacíamos compañía, no había necesidad de hablar, era algo tan extraño, pero a la vez muy bello…

Mi comportamiento comenzó a cambiar a raíz de que lo conocí, todos en la aldea decían que había vuelto a ser como antes, de nuevo la alegría regresaba a mi, de nuevo la sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios, ahora salía mas con mis amigos, aquellos que hace algún tiempo había olvidado…

Incluso Ino se había vuelto mi amiga otra vez, ambas olvidamos los rencores del pasado y aquella absurda fascinación por Sasuke, Naruto había logrado convencer al padre de Hinata, y ahora si su noviazgo era oficial, Hinata se llego a convertir en una de mis mejores amigas…Todo en mi vida al fin comenzaba a tener sentido… Y todo gracias a él… Aquella persona que me había rescatado de mi soledad…Tal vez suena un poco ilógico, pero me había enamorado de un perfecto extraño…

De nuevo la luna llena sería testigo de mi encuentro con él…

Aun conservaba su aire enigmático al igual que su aura, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hacia un par de meses, seguía conservando un toque de misticismo, el cual complementaba mi alma y mi corazón por completo, era un sentimiento extraño, pero a la vez magico…

El se encontraba recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol de cerezos, corría una calida brisa que apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, solo se podían apreciar un par de orbes rojas, tras una pálida piel…

No se que me ocurrió pero sin pensarlo me acerque a el, lo mire directamente a los ojos, aun recuerdo esa mirada tan profunda e impulsada por un sentimiento que ni yo misma lograba comprender pose mi mano derecha sobre su rostro…

-Uchiha Itachi- Susurre levemente

El solo se acerco a mí, y por unos instantes rozo mis labios, era un beso dulce, tranquilo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunte un poco temerosa mientras me recargaba sobre su pecho

- Porque es lo que el corazón dicta, aunque la razón no lo entienda- Susurro levemente

Tomo suavemente mi rostro con su mano derecha y lo levanto un poco, lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los míos, una calidez inundo mi cuerpo por completo, era algo tan extraño, pero, poco a poco me deje llevar y pose mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, al paso de unos segundos pude sentir como él me abrazaba por la cintura pegándome cada vez mas a su cuerpo, aquél dulce y tierno beso se convirtió en uno apasionado… Y con ese beso había descubierto lo que realmente significa el amor, lo que realmente significa amar a alguien con todo el corazón, no me importo en lo mas mínimo que el fuese un renegado.

Una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla, algo que él noto enseguida…

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso hice algo que no debía?- Susurro dulcemente

Yo solo pude esconder mi rostro en su pecho, no sabía que hacer, a pesar de que mi corazón lo que mas anhelaba era estar con él, la razón me decía que tal vez todo esto era una trampa…

-Si vas a acabar conmigo, hazlo en este instante, no me tengas compasión, no lastimes mas mi corazón- Susurre débilmente mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Pregunto un poco desconcertado

-Porque tú y yo somos…-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, él poso un dedo sobre mis labios – ¿Acaso crees que acabaría contigo? Si no lo hice hace tiempo, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-¿Tu fuiste quien me salvo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunte muy confundida

-Ya te dije, a veces se hacen cosas que el corazón dicta, aunque la razón no lo entienda-

-Pero, yo se que todo esto jamás podrá ser- Dije llena de dolor y con un gran aire de tristeza marcado en mi voz, mientras agachaba la mirada

-Lo creas o no, yo se todo de ti Sakura Haruno, se que eres la mejor Kunoichi de toda Konoha, alumna de la quinta Hokage, mejor amiga del Kiyubi y un medico ejemplar, esos son los títulos que la gente te ha dado, pero yo mas que nadie te conozco a la perfección…- Susurro levemente, con ambas manos tomo mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – Pero, aunque no lo creas, tu también me conoces a la perfección-

-¿Pero como es posible eso? Pregunte desviando la mirada

-Sakura, mírame por favor- Dijo gentilmente –Renegado, traidor, asesino, bandido, el culpable de la matanza del clan Uchiha, miembro de Akatsuki, criminal de rango S, esos son los títulos que me ha dado la gente, pero tú no te dejaste llevar por ellos, a pesar de que conoces mi pasado, estas aquí, no me temes, solo tú pudiste encontrar en mi, aquello que ya había dado por perdido, tú viste en mi la bondad, la calidez, la amabilidad, la confianza-

-Itachi, yo- Susurre levemente

-Dime, Ahora que sabes que soy yo ¿Haz dejado de ver esas cualidades en mi?- Pregunto un poco temeroso, lo supe por el tono de su voz

No sabía que responderle, así que hice lo que el corazón me dictaba, poco a poco me acerque a su rostro y pose mis labios sobre los suyos –Lo que hayas hecho, no interesa en lo mas mínimo, yo me enamore de tu verdadero ser, del verdadero Itachi Uchiha- Le susurre levemente al oído, para después volver a rozar sus labios, ambos nos dejamos llevar y terminamos abrazándonos el uno al otro, corrió una calida brisa la cual hizo que una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo cayera sobre nosotros, deteniendo el tiempo por un instante, sellando con ese beso el inicio de algo que para muchos era prohibido, pero para nosotros era maravilloso…

Continuara…

* * *

Etto, bueno queridos lectores espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, etto espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido hasta ahora esta historia, ya que recuerden que para mi lo mas importante son ustedes queridos lectores ^_^

Mil gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios para saber que les parecio este capitulo

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

Agradecimiento especial a:

**Majorijo**

**blackstones3**

**IvlAyra**

**Queen-of-sahdow**


	3. 3 Memorias del clan Uchiha

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san

Ogenki deska??

Etto muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me han hecho muy feliz ^_^

Etto bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo tres, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado...

Etto, por cierto este capitulo contiene spoilers acerca de la matanza del clan Uchiha TT_TT yo sabía que mi lindo novio no era tan malo TT_TT

Etto Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia, por que si Naruto fuera mío, Itachi saldría mas seguido .

* * *

Capitulo 3

Memorias del clan Uchiha

A partir de aquél encuentro en donde ambos dejamos muy en claro nuestros sentimientos, aquél santuario, se había convertido en nuestro lugar, todas las noches salía a hurtadillas de Konoha, pues ahora sí, no quería que nadie me descubriese, no quería que alguien se enterara de que me había enamorado de un renegado, tal vez no ahora, pero mas adelante lucharía por que las personas vieran con buenos ojos nuestro amor…

Todas las noches él me esperaba escondido entre los árboles de cerezo, siempre aguardando mí llegada, la luna era el único testigo de nuestro amor prohibido, siempre me recibía de la misma manera, un tierno y calido roce de labios, que poco a poco se tornaba más apasionado…

En algunas ocasiones charlábamos de cosas triviales, en otras ni siquiera cruzábamos palabra alguna, solo me dejaba llevar entre sus brazos y por los frágiles besos que repartía en mi cuello, mientras contemplábamos el resplandor de la luna sobre el lago, observando como las estrellas iluminaban la rivera nocturna y así nos quedábamos hasta el amanecer, al estar entre sus brazos me sentía protegida, amada, solo estando con el podía encontrar la paz y la quietud que tanto necesitaba mi alma, todos los días despertaba entre sus brazos, podía ver claramente como el velaba por mi sueño…

-Buenos días mi bella flor de cerezo- Tras decir aquella frase besaba mi frente y después rozaba mis labios y desaparecía con la fresca brisa de la mañana

Poco a poco el sentimiento de vacío desapareció de mi alma, pero a pesar de que yo ya no experimentaba ese sentimiento, yo podía comprender perfectamente que él se encontraba aun sumido en la eterna oscuridad, así que ahora me tocaba a mí rescatarlo, como él lo había hecho antes…

Era una calida noche de verano, ahí estaba él como siempre esperándome, pero había algo distinto en el, su mirada parecía mas nostálgica que la de costumbre, me acerque hasta el y pose mi mano derecha sobre su rostro…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me atreví a preguntar

-Nada- Respondió fríamente

-Uchiha Itachi a mí no me puedes engañar-

Él solo suspiro y agacho su mirada, poso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó fuertemente…

-Es que en un día como hoy me convertí en un asesino, en un renegado, el día de hoy se cumple año más de…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase pose mi mano sobre sus labios, me acerque hasta él y lo abrace fuertemente –Lo que hayas hecho en el pasado ahora no importa -

-Sakura, yo-

-Esta bien, no debes atormentarte por cosas del pasado-

-Es que tú no entiendes- Dijo con un aire de tristeza marcado en su voz

-¿Qué es lo que no logro entender?- Pregunte mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y hundía mi rostro sobre su pecho, solo pude sentir como él recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía, poco a poco comenzó a hablar…

-Sakura, yo no quería convertirme en lo que soy - Suspiro profundamente – Yo no quería convertirme en un asesino, todos me culpan de la matanza de mi clan, me llaman renegado, traidor, pero si tan solo supieran la verdad- Dijo con una voz llena de dolor

-Itachi- Susurre levemente

-Sakura, lo que voy a decirte, es algo que solo debes saber tu-

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Sakura, claro que confió- Susurro levemente en mi oído derecho, yo solo lo bese en los labios, su rostro reflejaba un dolor inmenso que con nada sería curado, solo nos sentamos debajo de un árbol de cerezo, cuando me iba a sentar a su lado, pude sentir como me jalaba y me sentaba sobre sus piernas y me abrazaba posesivamente…

-Amor todo estará bien, si abres un poco mas tu corazón y dejas que el sea el que hable- Le dije tiernamente mientras me acurrucaba sobre su pecho

Él solo suspiro profundamente -Nuestro clan fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha y el más poderoso, incluso estaba al mando de la policía militar de la aldea, pero, tras el ataque del Kiyubi y el sacrificio del cuarto Hokage, se culpo a nuestro clan de aquel ataque, y los concejeros de Konoha poco a poco nos fueron haciendo menos, al grado de humillarnos, mi padre no lo pudo soportar y en compañía de mas miembros del clan planearon un golpe de estado para que esa situación cambiara, incluso por él me volví ambu, ya que me infiltro como espía, pero sabes yo odiaba todo eso-

-Itachi-

-Yo solo quería ser alguien normal, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo el camino del shinobi, ni las obligaciones con el clan, pero eso a mi padre no le importo, me convirtió en ambu- Dijo lleno de dolor con un aire de tristeza

Poco a poco mis orbes verdes se fueron llenando de lágrimas, no sabía que hacer, que decir…

-Pero sabes, yo no quería que mi padre desatara una guerra interna por el poder, así que fui leal a Konoha, y los miembros del concejo me dieron la orden de exterminar a todo mi clan, pero lo hice bajo una condición, dejaría vivo a Sasuke, o si no divulgaría toda la verdad sobre el por que había aniquilado a mi clan, me sacrifique por mi amada aldea, por que Sasuke tuviera una vida mejor que la mía, pero en vez de eso lo orille a una vida de odio y venganza-

Las lagrimas no dejaban de escurrir por mis mejillas, con aquella confesión Itachi me había demostrado lo que mi corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo ya sabía, él no era el asesino a sangre fría que todos creían, ahora lo amo mas que antes, y estaba decidida a ser la persona que se encargase de sanar su corazón herido sin importar como, sin importar el tiempo que tardase le regresaría la sonrisa a sus labios, le regresaría la felicidad que le había sido arrebatada desde pequeño, era una promesa… De repente solo pude sentir una calida gota sobre mi mejilla, alce mi rostro un poco y ahí fue cuando lo vi llorar, eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo ese dolor producido por su pasado, por su padre y por lo proteger a su villa, no sabía que hacer, solo lo abrace fuertemente y deje que llorara en silencio sobre mi hombro…

-Itachi, si tu le dices esto Tsunade es probable que te otorgue el perdón y puedas regresar a tu amada Konoha, junto conmigo- Susurre levemente, mi voz estaba enmarcada por un dolor inmenso, podía sentir en mi alma aquel dolor que lo aquejaba

-Me temo que eso será imposible, no puedo renunciar a Akatsuki, aunque lo desee con toda mi alma- Susurro levemente

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sakura, si me uní a Akatsuki fue para proteger a la villa de Madara Uchiha-

-¿Madara Uchiha?- Pregunte desconcertada

- El es el líder, y aun esta obsesionado con Konoha, juro que a toda costa la villa le pertenecería-

Lo abrace fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas ¿Cómo era posible que la gente lo llamara traidor si aun a costa de su vida protegía a la aldea? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que él se estuviese sacrificando de esa manera tan cruel e inhumana?

Estaba decidido, era un hecho de que le diría a Tsunade lo de la matanza del clan Uchiha, ya no podía permitir que el siguiera sufriendo, aunque no renunciase a Akatsuki, por lo menos podría volver a la villa, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Ya no tendríamos que escondernos, nuestro amor dejaría de ser prohibido, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía…

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^

Recuerden mis queridos lectores lo mas importante para mi son ustedes ^_^

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Majorijo**

**La nice girl**

**blackstones3**

**DarkNina **

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Etto... etto bueno mis queridos lectores espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y espero me dejen su comentario para saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, ya que recuerden mis queridos lectores, para mi ustedes son lo mas importante ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!


	4. 4 Confesiones

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Ogenki deska??

Etto, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews la verdad me hacen muy feliz ^_^

Etto, gomene por tardarme tanto en actualizar, demo es que TT_TT digamos que las tareas de la universidad y los fanfics no se llevan TT_TT

Etto...demo en fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^

Etto y como siempre digo Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis historias, etto y si Naruto fuese mio Itachi saldria en mas capitulos .

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER

Capitulo cuatro

Confesiones…

Era una mañana muy tranquila en el hospital, todo parecía tan rutinario, solo me limitaba a observar el reloj, solo quería que mi turno acabara, en mi mente solo se encontraba arraigada una idea, algo que desde hace un par de noches me atormentaba, sin pensarlo una lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla algo que Shizune noto enseguida…

-Sakura-san ¿Qué le ocurre?- Pregunto gentilmente mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre mi escritorio

Al escuchar su voz, solo la observe por unos segundos, aun no comprendía el por que de su pregunta, hasta que pose mi mano derecha sobre mi rostro, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, estaba liberándome de aquél sentimiento de tristeza que acongojaba a mi corazón, era algo que no podía hacer en frente de él, ya que por el tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mostrarle esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba…

-Nada-Me limite a responder, sabía perfectamente que era una mentira, ya que en realidad quería decirle a todo el mundo que me había enamorado de Itachi Uchiha y que ese sentimiento era correspondido, pero mas que nada, quería decirle a Tsunade que el no era el traidor que todos creían, si supieran, si tan solo conocieran la verdad…

De repente se escucho un gran alboroto en la aldea, tanto Shizune como yo nos asomamos por la ventana, y pudimos ver como un escuadrón ambu entraba a la aldea, y por los que se podía apreciar muchos de ellos no sobrevivirían la noche…

El hospital se volvió un caos, incluso Tsunade se encontraba con nosotras, ya que entre ella y yo nos ocupábamos de los heridos más graves, las horas se me escaparon de las manos, hiendo de un lado para el otro, al terminar de curar a todos los miembros del escuadrón, Tsunade hizo una junta urgente en su oficina, un presentimiento extraño invadía mi pecho, era ya muy tarde cuando llegue a la oficina de la Hokage, al entrar lo primero que percibí fueron los rostros de mis amigos, un silencio sepulcral se formo en la habitación y el ambiente se tenso, pues atrás de mi venía Naruto en compañía de Hinata, Tsunade solo suspiro profundamente…

-Bien ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos-

-¿Qué ocurre oba-chan?- Pregunto muy sonriente Naruto, yo esperaba la habitual respuesta de mi maestra, pero esta solo suspiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos, fue ahí cuando me dio una punzada en el pecho e involuntariamente pose mi mano sobre mi pecho

-Se nos ha informado que un renegado ha estado rondando la villa, nuestro primer sospechoso es Sasuke Uchiha- Sentencio seriamente

-Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi- Su misión es encontrar al traidor, y traerlo aquí como prisionero, esta vez no quiero que traten de convencerlo de volver a la villa, y si atenta en contra de su vida, no duden en aniquilarlo- Ordeno fríamente

El rostro de Naruto por completo se entristeció, pero de ante mano el y yo, sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que Sasuke se había forjado ese destino, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir pena por él…

-Naruto, Sakura, se que para ustedes esta no va a ser una misión sencilla, pero es que después de lo que paso hace meses atrás, no puedo otorgarle el perdón, salen mañana a primera hora a inspeccionar los alrededores de la aldea-

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchamos por parte de mi maestra, antes de abandonar por completo la oficina de la Hokage

-Sakura-chan- Escuche la tímida voz de Hinata

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto gentilmente –Es decir, me refiero a como te encuentras después de que te encomendaron esta misión- Agrego con un tono bastante preocupado marcado en su voz

-Hinata, desde hace mucho tiempo deje de amar a Sasuke, ahora lo que mi corazón siente por el, es solo lastima, me duele mucho ya que el era mi compañero de equipo, pero ahora el es un renegado- Dije seriamente, y tal vez la ultima frase sono muy fría, pero era la verdad, para mi el Sasuke que conocía había muerto junto con mis recuerdos de la infancia, aquella imagen efímera que me había forjado sobre el había desaparecido…

-Así es Hinata-chan, para nosotros Sasuke se ha convertido en un traidor, en un renegado-Esbozo Naruto tristemente, sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, yo sabía perfectamente que aquella frase le calaba en lo mas hondo de su corazón, para Naruto Sasuke fue como un hermano, y se que con aquella frase el trataba de auto convencerse de que por mas que lo deseáramos Sasuke jamás regresaría, como pude me safe de Hinata y Naruto, di un par de excusas algo tontas, pero mi corazón me decía que debía ir a buscar a Itachi…

Era cerca de la media noche cuando cruce las puertas de Konoha, a cada paso que daba, miles de ideas cruzaban mi cabeza, y de nuevo las punzadas en mi pecho comenzaron, el tiempo se me hizo eterno, sentía que por más que corriera jamás llegaría a tiempo… Cuando por fin llegue a nuestro lugar, comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente, pero no había rastro de él, trate de encontrar su chakra, pero todo era en vano, no había señales de él, pero no me daría por vencida, algo muy en el fondo me decía que no iríamos tras la pista de Sasuke, sino tras Itachi…

Las horas pasaban y aun no tenía noticias de él, trate de tranquilizarme a mi misma, pues sabía que desesperándome jamás lograría algo, trate de contener las inmensas ganas de llorar -Mi corazón no soportaría perderlo- Susurre levemente –Pero que diablos estoy diciendo, estoy de segura de que él esta bien, esta con vida. ¿Con vida?... Ya Sakura deja de pensar tonterías, el esta bien- Me decía a mi misma tratando de auto convencerme, pero las punzadas en mi pecho aumentaban, era un presentimiento demasiado extraño, poco a poco el cielo comenzó a nublarse, los truenos y relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a rozar mi cuerpo, pero no dejaría que una simple llovizna me impidiera encontrarlo…

Los segundos parecían minutos, los minutos horas y las horas una eternidad, aun no tenía noticias de él, de un momento a otro no supe cuando aquella ligera llovizna se había convertido en un aguacero…Ya casi no me quedaba chakra, pues la mayoría lo había utilizado en el hospital, aunado a eso estaba demasiado cansada, mis parpados me pesaban y ya no podía sentir mis piernas, era presa de un cansancio extremo…

Poco a poco comencé a percibir un chakra demasiado débil, mi lógica me decía que era imposible que fuese el de Itachi, pero mi corazón me decía que debía investigar, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, yacía tirado en el piso, había charcos de sangre por todos lados, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrí hacia el, lo tome entre mis brazos…

-Sakura-Susurro levemente

Pose mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y bese su frente –No digas nada, descuida yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidare, estarás bien, te lo prometo-

-Perdón- Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche antes de que perdiera el conocimiento…Todo su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado, tenía heridas profundas en su abdomen, una mas cerca del cuello, otra en su pierna derecha, con el poco chakra que me quedaba comencé a tratar de frenar las hemorragias, no me importo poner en riesgo mi vida, para salvarlo a él, los relámpagos surcaban el cielo, iluminándolo un poco, la lluvia se fue deteniendo poco a poco…El sol estaba por salir, y se suponía que yo debería estar en las puertas de Konoha esperando a mi equipo, pero no me iría y lo dejaría solo, ya no lo dejaría en la eterna oscuridad, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, a lo que yo le sonreí falsamente, pues estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir de pie –Sakura, yo- Susurro levemente

-Esta bien, no te debes preocupar por mi, yo estoy bien, sabes no te quiero dejar aquí, pero por favor resiste un poco, iré por ayuda- Tras decir aquella frase, el solo cerro sus ojos, tomo mi mano y la beso débilmente, una lagrima escurrió por mi mejilla, pero no me dejaría vencer, su vida aun peligraba...

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba comencé mi andar hacia la villa, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil el avanzar, cada vez me sentía mas cansada...

-Sakura, Sakura- A lo lejos podía escuchar una voz llamándome –Sakura por favor abre los ojos- La voz cada vez se oía mas cerca, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue el rostro de Naruto

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunte débilmente

-Tranquila Sakura, estamos en el bosque te acabo de encontrar, al ver que no te presentaste en las puertas de Konoha, salí en tu búsqueda- Respondió gentilmente mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello que cubrían mi rostro

-Itachi- Dije exaltadamente mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban

-¿Sakura que has dicho?-Pregunto un poco confundido

-Naruto no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, pero por favor ayúdame la vida del hombre que amo esta en peligro-Dije desesperadamente mientras intentaba ponerme de pie

-Tranquila Sakura, te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a Sasuke- Esbozo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no se trata de Sasuke- Esboce un poco mas calmada

-¿Entonces de quien?-

-Naruto, por favor, te prometo que te explicare todo con mas calma, pero cada segundo cuenta, por favor ayúdame- Suplique mientras estallaba en llanto

El solo cerro sus ojos, me incorpore débilmente y comencé mi andar, no me importo el dolor, caminaba por inercia, mi mente solo se concentraba en llegar a tiempo para salvar a mi amado Itachi, Naruto al percatarse de que realmente era algo importante para mi, me cargo en su espalada como cuando éramos niños, como pudo llegamos hasta la ubicación de Itachi...

-Sakura- Esbozo mientras me bajaba lentamente, al sentir tierra firme bajo mis pies corrí hasta el cuerpo de Itachi y lo abrase, bese su frente y ante esta acción el me sonrió

-Sakura, debes estar loca, el es un renegado, es un traidor, es peor que escoria- Esbozo fríamente mientras apretaba sus puños y desviaba su mirada

-Naruto, por favor no me juzgues- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Es que Sakura ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todos, tenias que enamorarte de un asesino? De un traidor, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que gracias a el, tu amado Sasuke nos abandono? Todo por cumplir esa estúpida venganza- Grito lleno de rabia y dolor mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

-Este no es momento de reproches, me vas ayudar ¿Si o No? Te dije que te explicaría con calma, pero este no es el momento, por favor Naruto, escúchame- Esboce desesperada, la respiración de mi amado cada vez era mas lenta, las lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, sin importarme nada, comencé a brindarle un poco de mi chakra

-Sakura-Susurro levemente, mientras se colocaba a un lado de mi y apartaba mis manos del cuerpo de Itachi -¿Acaso quieres morir?- Pregunto un poco exaltado

-¿Qué sentido tendría mi vida si pierdo lo que más amo en este mundo?-

-¿Eres capaz de sacrificar tu vida, por esta escoria que no vale la pena?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tu no entiendes nada, el no es lo que todos creen, y si no me quieres ayudar mejor vete- Grite furiosa mientras colocaba de nuevo mis manos sobre una de las heridas de Itachi

-Sakura, por...favor...detente...no...-Susurro levemente, Itachi mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mías

-Por favor no me pidas que haga eso-

-Sakura, te amo demasiado como para perderte, yo no quiero que por mi culpa mueras, nunca podría perdonármelo- Suspiro pesadamente

-Itachi- Susurro levemente Naruto mientras se colocaba junto a mi –Sakura no hay tiempo que perder- Tras decir esto coloco su mano sobre la mía y poco a poco pude sentir como fluía chakra de su mano a la mía

-Arigato Naruto- Susurre levemente, y así comenzó nuestra ardua labor, el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras curábamos las heridas de Itachi, cuando por fin logramos terminar, Naruto y yo terminamos exhaustos...

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, decidimos encender una pequeña fogata, pues comenzaba a correr una leve brisa que dejaba sentir el frió de la noche, las estrellas hicieron su aparición en la rivera nocturna, y ahí estábamos los tres...Itachi aun se encontraba durmiendo yo velaba por su sueño y Naruto miraba incrédulo aquella escena...

-Sakura ¿Por qué?- Se atrevió a romper aquel silencio incomodo que se había formado entre nosotros, a pesar de ser los mejores amigos, al grado de ser como hermanos, sentía que entre nosotros se había formado una barrera infranqueable –Todo esto es mi culpa- Agrego con un deje de tristeza marcado en su voz –Si yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa- Susurro levemente

-Naruto, esto no es tu culpa, aunque tu no lo creas, él y yo nos conocemos a la perfección, ambos somos un solo ser- Dije con un tono de preocupación marcado en mi voz

-Sakura, es que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de un asesino? – Dijo demasiado confundido

-Naruto, el no es un asesino- Esboce seriamente

-¿Entonces que es?- Pregunto molesto –Gracias a él perdimos a Sasuke- Grito lleno de rabia

-El no es un asesino, el hizo todo por la aldea, lo hizo por conservar la paz, incluso ahora se sigue sacrificando por la villa- Dije tristemente con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-

-Lo que oíste Naruto, él, el renegado, el traidor, el asesino a sangre fría del clan Uchiha, se sacrifico por la aldea, el jamás quiso entrar al camino del shinobi, solo acataba ordenes, se volvió ambu por que su padre lo obligo, y si mato al clan fue por ordenes del concejo de la aldea- Dije llena de rabia –El es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, incluso ahora es miembro de akatsuki para poder proteger a Konoha desde adentro- agregue mientras agachaba la mirada

-¿Protegerla? ¿De que? ¿De quien?-

-De Madara Uchiha, gracias a el fue que perdimos a Sasuke-

-Sakura- Susurro incrédulo, si no fuera yo la que le hubiese contado toda la verdad con respecto al clan Uchiha, era probable que jamás me hubiese creído, así pasamos la mayor parte de la noche, me atreví a revelar los secretos de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Konoha, sabía perfectamente que había roto una promesa, pero no podía soportar que siguieran etiquetando a Itachi de asesino, de traidor...

-Sakura, esto lo debe de saber Tsunade, no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo- Dijo en un tono de resignación

-Naruto- Susurre débilmente

-Sakura, no es que lo apruebe aún, solo dame tiempo, pero si él es tu felicidad, por mi estará bien, solo dame tiempo para poder asimilarlo- Dijo desviando la mirada

-Gracias Naruto- Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, me acerque hasta él y le di un abrazo

-Sakura, solo prométeme que todo esto se lo dirás a Tsunade- Sentencio seriamente mientras correspondía el abrazo

-No te preocupes, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía planeado decirte todo esto a ti y a Tsunade, pero no quería que fuese de esta manera, desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, ahora solo me resta decírselo a Tsunade, pero primero quiero que Itachi se recupere, ya que él quería pedirle su consentimiento a mi segunda madre-

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a asomarse, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado la noche, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las copas de los árboles brindándonos solo un poco de luminosidad, lentamente Itachi comenzó a abrir sus ojos...

Continuara...

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, recuerden mis queridos lectores que para mi los mas importantes son ustedes ^_^

Un agradecimiento especial para:

**pame**

**Majorijo**

**Adi . Hatake . Hyuga**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Blackstones3**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^_^

Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora ^_^

Recuerden que para mi los mas importantes son ustedes ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ^_^


	5. 5 De vuelta a Konoha

Kon ni chi wa Mina-san ^_^

Etto ya se que tarde siglos en actualizar etto pido una enorme disculpa por ello, pero es que TT_TT he estado sepultada bajo una montaña de tarea en la universidad y solo hasta ahorita pude agarrar mi compu de nuevo, etto así que de antemano una enorme disculpa, etto bueno en esta ocasión he decidió subir dos capítulos a manera de compensación, por todo el rato en que no actualice, de veras lo siento, pero es que TT_TT en la uni nos explotan demasiado...

Etto en fin, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia, ya que si Naruto fuera mío, Itachi saldría mas seguido y seria novio de Sakura!!! XD

Mil gracias por leer y Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me hacen muy feliz ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 5

De vuelta a Konoha

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Itachi había despertado, el sol se mantenía oculto entre las montañas aun no brillaba con todo su esplendor, era una mañana fría, pero, no sabía si era por el ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros, o era por que corría una leve brisa, incluso había llegado a pensar que jamás lo iba a descubrir, un silencio incomodo se había formado, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, solo nos contemplábamos en silencio...

-Uchiha- Susurro levemente Naruto, su voz estaba llena de dolor, pero tras aquella voz se encontraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, mas que estar dolido estaba preocupado, tenía miedo de que algo malo me fuese a pasar...

-Se que aun no soy digno de tu confianza Uzumaki, pero tienes que creerme, yo no ataque a los ambus- Susurro levemente, haciendo que Naruto voltease a verlo un poco incrédulo

-Entonces si no fuiste tu, ¿Quién?- Pregunto seriamente

-Uchiha Sasuke- Sentencio seriamente, mientras ambos desviaban su mirada hacia mi, en sus miradas se podía ver ese sentimiento de melancolía, aunque en la mirada de Itachi había algo mas, no solo era tristeza lo que emanaba, también un deseo irresistible de abrazarme y protegerme, pues sabía perfectamente que esas dos simples palabras eran capaces de herirme peor que un kunai.

Yo solo me limite a observar el cielo y una lagrima furtiva escapo por mi mejilla, en ese instante Naruto me abrazo dulcemente, me tomo de la mano y me acerco hasta Itachi que se encontraba recargado sobre la corteza de un árbol...

-Gracias- Susurro levemente mientras el me tomaba entre sus brazos y me abrazaba delicadamente, yo solo me limite a hundir mi rostro sobre su pecho

-Uchiha, si acepto esto, es por Sakura, ella es como una hermana para mí, no, ella es mi hermana y es una parte muy importante en mi vida, si te atreves a hacerle daño, juro que acabare con tu vida- Al escuchar aquel comentario por parte de Naruto una alegría inmensa recorrió todo mi ser, no solo por las palabras que había dicho, si no que en cierto modo estaba dando su consentimiento para este amor.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, si no le hice daño en aquella vez que su vida pendía de un hilo ¿Por qué lo abría de hacer ahora? ¿Acaso no comprendes que ella es lo mas importante para mi?- Sentencio fríamente

En ese instante la vista de Naruto se perdió en el horizonte y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, y en un acto algo precipitado se abalanzo sobre Itachi...

-Muchas gracias- Grito efusivamente mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Itachi, yo mire incrédula aquella situación

-Lo vez, con esto te demuestro que ella es lo mas valioso que tengo en este mundo y no soportaría el dolor de perderla- Susurro Itachi

-Gracias, de no haber sido por ti, ella...- La mirada de Naruto se entristeció por un momento –Gracias- Susurro levemente mientras se ponía en pie y se daba la media vuelta mirando hacia las montañas...

Naruto al fin había comprendido que los sentimientos de Itachi eran puros, que el amor que el sentía por mi era real, y se dio cuenta que gracias a él yo estaba con vida...

-Entonces ¿Nos das tu consentimiento?- Pregunto Itachi, su voz trataba de sonar segura, pero muy en el fondo temía por la respuesta que él podría darnos

-Lo haré, pero, con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntamos Itachi y yo al mismo tiempo, Naruto solo se volteo y nos dedico una calida sonrisa

-Qué vallas y hables con la vieja- Esbozo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Naruto- Grite fuertemente mientras me separaba de Itachi, aun recuerdo aquella expresión de temor dibujada en su rostro

-Gomene Sakura-chan, no debí decir eso- Tartamudeo nerviosamente mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de huir de mi –Perdón, quise decir, que vallas y hables con la Hokage- Trato de decirlo de la manera mas seria posible, pero a quien trataba de engañar, tenía demasiado miedo, como para sonar seguro

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

-Esta bien, lo haré- Sentencio seriamente Itachi

-Itachi- Susurre levemente mientras mi cuerpo se quedaba petrificado, sabía muy bien lo doloroso que podría ser eso para él, no sería nada fácil regresar a la villa que alguna vez fue tu hogar, pero sobre todo no sería fácil regresar a aquella villa que te dio la espalda y te llamo traidor...

Era cerca del medio día cuando comenzamos con nuestro largo camino de regreso a la villa, sin importarle el dolor, mi amado caminaba con paso firme, siempre posando su vista hacia el horizonte, yo solo me limite a tomar su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos, cuando estábamos cerca de las puertas de Konoha, Naruto decidió que era mejor adelantarse, el hablaría primero con mi querida maestra...

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y las estrellas hacían su aparición en la rivera nocturna y aun no teníamos noticias de Naruto...

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Itachi me susurro levemente al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y posaba su rostro sobre mi hombro, era increíble como él pudiese conocer a fondo mis verdaderos sentimientos, pues a pesar de que demostraba estar tranquila, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiese tener mi sensei en cuanto se enterara de mi delación con Uchiha Itachi, pero fuera cual fuese su reacción, mis sentimientos por el no morirían nunca, y aunque me dolía un poco, si era necesario renunciaría a mi aldea, me iría con él...

-Sakura, Uchiha- Se escucho una voz muy fría que provenía entre los árboles, de pronto los dos nos pusimos en posición de ataque esperando cualquier cosa, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Naruto en compañía de un escuadrón ambu, rápidamente tomaron a Itachi como un prisionero, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el no opuso resistencia, solo cerro sus ojos, paso a un lado de mi y susurro levemente –Descuida estaré bien- Y se alejaron de nosotros desapareciendo entre el espesor de la noche...

-Naruto, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué?- Dije al borde del llanto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Sakura- Susurro levemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué han venido los ambus por él?-

-Sakura, hable con Tsunade, pero...-

-Pero ¿Qué?- Pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esta muy enojada contigo, de hecho el escuadrón venía por ustedes, pero yo le dije que no era necesario- Susurro levemente

-Sensei- Me limite a susurrar

-Así que me pidió que te escoltara hasta la aldea, pero esta vez como prisionera, como si fueses un traidor- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su voz sonaba demasiado triste, mi mirada solo se poso sobre el horizonte, no podía creer aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios de Naruto hace unos instantes...

Solo suspire profundamente y me limite a asentir

-Sakura- Susurro levemente

-Vamos- Dije tristemente, emprendimos nuestro andar hacia la villa, un leve resplandor de la luna nos iba cubriendo haciendo que se notase como las mis lagrimas caían al piso, ambos íbamos llorando en silencio, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que me depararía llegando a Konoha, pero sin importarme que fuese yo no abandonaría a Itachi, no lo dejaría solo, esta vez ambos cumpliríamos la misma condena...

Al cabo de un par de horas nos encontrábamos en la oficina de mi querida sensei, con un poco de temor toque la puerta, y solo se pudo escuchar una fría voz que me decía adelante...

-Sakura, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas traicionando a la villa?- Pregunto mi sensei, su voz se escuchaba llena de dolor, ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, solo se limitaba a observar la luna desde la ventana

-Sensei, se que crees que te falle, pero no es así, hay cosas que hace el corazón que la razón no entiende, pero yo amo a Itachi, lo amo mas que nada en el mundo- Sentencie seriamente

-Pero, es que no te das cuenta, que tal si esto de enamorarte solo es una trampa, y tu tontamente caíste en ella- Dijo rompiendo en llanto, pero mas que estar enojada, le preocupaba lo que pudiese ocurrir con mi vida, desde que mis padres murieron en una misión, ella se había convertido en mi segunda madre y se que ella me ve como si yo fuera su hija

-Sensei, se que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme, pero, el me ama- Susurre levemente mientras me acercaba poco a poco

-Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Él es un asesino, es un renegado un traidor, un ser que lo único que sabe dar es muerte y destrucción-

-Te equivocas, el es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, el no traiciono a la villa, Konoha lo traiciono a él- Grite con lagrimas en los ojos,

-¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto exaltada mientras se volteaba y por primera vez me miraba a los ojos

-El se sacrifico por la aldea, los sabios del concejo lo obligaron a matar a su Clan, además el se unió a Aktasuki para proteger a la aldea desde adentro, él puede ser cualquier cosa menos un traidor y un asesino-Grite llena de dolor, y una vez mas me atreví a contar los secretos y misterios de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Konoha, mi sensei escuchaba incrédula cada palabra que salía de mis labios...

-Naruto, llama al escuadrón ambu, diles que traigan al Uchiha- Ordeno seriamente mi querida sensei mientras se recargaba sobre su escritorio, Naruto solo se limito a asentir y salio de la oficina por la ventana –Sakura, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo llevas viéndote con el Uchiha- Pregunto fríamente

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nuestra historia comenzó desde aquella misión en donde mi vida pendía de un hilo- Susurre levemente

Ella solo se limito a suspirar profundamente, las lagrimas aun escurrían por sus mejillas...

-Tsunade-sama- Se escucho la voz del líder de escuadrón

-Adelante-

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Itachi, solo corrí a abrazarlo, su cuerpo mostraba marcas de tortura, probablemente lo habían interrogado para que confesara si el había atacado al escuadrón...

-Sakura, amor, tranquila estoy bien- Me susurro al oído, ya que no podía corresponder mi abrazo, sus brazos habían sido selladas con un poco de chakra

-Tsunade-sama, por favor has que lo liberen- Suplique con lagrimas en los ojos, ella solo hizo una señal con su mano derecha y el escuadrón ambu se retiro dejándonos solos en aquella habitación...

Se había formado un silencio demasiado incomodo, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, solo nos limitábamos a observarnos, en aquella habitación solo nos encontrábamos mi sensei, mi amado y yo...En los ojos de mi sensei se veían reflejados muchos sentimientos y dudas, mi mirada solo demostraba una preocupación infinita por las marcas en el cuerpo de mi amado, mientras que su mirada solo demostraba demasiado cansancio...Un ambiente demasiado frió comenzó a imperar en la oficina, habían pasado los minutos y nadie decía nada...

-Hokage-sama- Pronuncio débilmente Itachi mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba profundamente

Continuara...

* * *

Etto MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Etto espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio, recuerden mis queridos lectores que para mi lo mas importante son ustedes ^_^


	6. 6 En los dominios del clan Uchiha

Etto bueno lo prometido es deuda, les dejo el otro capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 6

En los dominios del clan Uchiha...

-Hokage-sama- Pronuncio débilmente Itachi mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba profundamente –Se que usted no confía en mi, pero créame, mis sentimientos por Sakura, son sinceros, ella lo es todo para mi- El cansancio poco a poco comenzaba a vencerlo, solo cerro sus ojos y cayo al piso, muy asustada me acerque hasta él, pose mi mano derecha sobre su rostro

-Sakura ¿Qué ocuerre?- Pregunto mi sensei

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre, lo mas probable es que sus heridas se hallan infectado- Dije desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas –Si no lo atiendo en este instante-

-Sakura, cálmate, desesperándote no lograras nada- Sentencio seriamente -No lo puedes llevar al hospital, aunque sería lo mas indicado, pero-

-Lo se, se que el para los ojos de la villa aun es un traidor- Susurre levemente

-Sakura, lo mejor será llevarlo a los dominios del clan Uchiha, al menos ahí podrás cuidarlo y atenderlo-

-Sensei...Eso...quiere decir que.... ¿Aceptas mi amor por él? ¿Acaso le estas otorgando el perdón?- Me atreví a preguntar, muy en el fondo mi corazón temía la respuesta que ella pudiera darme

-Sakura, eso es algo que discutiremos en otra ocasión- Sentencio seriamente –Naruto, ya puedes pasar- Dijo muy enojada mientras señalaba la ventana... Y en un par de segundos Naruto estaba enfrente de nosotras, no se cuanto tiempo estaría ahí afuera, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar, estaba mas preocupada por Itachi que ni si quiera fui capaz de percibir su chakra...

-Sakura, Naruto, lleven al Uchiha, a los antiguos terrenos de su clan, no deben permitir que alguien los vea- Sentencio seriamente mi querida sensei, a lo que Naruto y yo contestamos al unísono –Hai-

Al cabo de unos minutos nos encontrábamos en camino a los terrenos del clan Uchiha, para nuestra fortuna Itachi había despertado mientras estábamos en la oficina de la Hokage, aunque solo fue por unos instantes, pero el tiempo suficiente para que él se apoyara en nosotros...

Íbamos brincando de un árbol a otro, cada minuto que pasaba sentía más pesado el cuerpo de mí amado Itachi...

Al paso de una hora nos encontrábamos en los antiguos dominios de unos de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos de Konoha, no se como reaccionaria mi querido Itachi, al regresar al que alguna vez fue su hogar, como un acto natural voltee a verlo...Una tristeza inmensa se apodero de su ser, lo supe por su mirada, una lagrima furtiva escapo de sus ojos y solo se limito a agachar el rostro...

-Sakura, ya no puedo más, lo siento- Fueron las ultimas palabras que logro pronunciar esa noche, su respiración cada ves era mas lenta y pausada, comenzaba sudar frío, entre Naruto y yo lo llevamos hasta una de las habitaciones de aquella imponente mansión.

Esa noche había sido la mas larga de mi vida, recuerdo que Itachi hablaba entre sueños, decía frases inconclusas, siempre mencionando a su madre y su pequeño hermano, mientras velaba por su sueño pude ver claramente como lloraba en silencio, me acerque hasta él, tome su mano y le susurre levemente al oído "Descuida todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, es una promesa", roce por unos instantes sus labios y solo así, pude tranquilizarlo un poco, pero aun así las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas...

Al paso de unas horas, ya había logrado estabilizar a Itachi, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los imponentes muros que rodeaban el lugar, Naruto hacia un par de horas que se había ido, a pesar de que me había prometido quedarse conmigo, estaba demasiado cansado, al igual que yo, pero yo no me dejaría vencer...

No se cuanto tiempo habré estado dormida, pero al despertar me asuste al no ver la figura de Itachi, así que decida comencé a explorar aquella imponente mansión, al ir recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones, mi mente divagaba, me preguntaba una y otra vez si alguna vez fue feliz, si alguna ves dentro de estos muros imagino que su vida sería así...Una a una lagrimas furtivas escurrían por mis mejillas, un dolor inmenso se apoderaba de mi pecho, me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser, el imaginarme como fue de dura su vida dentro de esta prisión llama Clan Uchiha...Mi mente solo pensaba en todo aquel sufrimiento, en todas aquellas noches en las que él estuvo solo...

-Sakura- Pude escuchar como él me llamaba claramente, no se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, pero cuando escuche su voz por segunda vez, se encontraba en el jardín, su mirada era demasiado melancólica, así que solo me acerque hasta él y lo abrasé por atrás, el solo poso sus manos sobre las mías y suspiro profundamente

-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi-

-Sensei- Susurre demasiado sorprendida, pues para sorpresa de ambos, Tsunade se encontraba frente a nosotros

-Uchiha- susurro levemente mi querida sensei, Itachi solo se soltó de mi abrazo y se paro a mi lado

-Hokage-sama, yo se que no soy digno de su confianza, ante sus ojos y los de la aldea siempre seré un traidor, pero...yo no quería convertirme en lo que soy- Dijo lleno de tristeza, yo solo me limite a apretar fuertemente su mano en señal de que no estaba solo y fuese lo que fuese yo siempre estaría con él.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto mi sensei seriamente

Itachi solo suspiro profundamente y poco a poco comenzó a relatar todos los horrores que había vivido en esa prisión, revelo muchos de los secretos de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Konoha, mi querida sensei escuchaba incrédula todas aquellas palabras, puesto que su mirada demostraba cierta desconfianza y mas cuando él revelo la verdad sobre la matanza de su clan...

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo, el cielo azul de un momento a otro se había vuelto gris, los relámpagos comenzaron a surcar el cielo, y una a una fueron cayendo las gotas de la implacable lluvia -Uchiha- Susurro levemente mi sensei, pronto aquella mirada de odio y de desconfianza había cambiado, se había vuelto gentil, incluso demostraba cierto grado de pena, tristeza... Fue entonces cuando me percate de que mí amado Itachi estaba llorando, una a una escurrían lágrimas por sus mejillas, las cuales caían al piso y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia...

-Uchiha Itachi- Dijo mi sensei seriamente –Ante mis ojos, ya no eres un traidor, en este instante te otorgo el perdón, por aquel horrible crimen que fuiste obligado a hacer, sin embargo, no puedes regresar a la villa, pues aunque confesemos la verdad a los aldeanos, ellos jamás lo entenderían y ante sus ojos siempre serás considerado un traidor y un miembro de Akatsuki- Sentencio seriamente mi querida sensei

-Hokage-sama Arigato- Itachi suspiro profundamente, levanto su mirada hacia el cielo gris que de ves en cuando era iluminado por los relámpagos

-Tsunade-sensei- Susurre leventemente

-Sakura- Suspiro profundamente –Lo siento, pero a pesar de que le he otorgado el perdón, no puedes seguir viéndote con él-Sentencio seriamente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿Pero por que?- Pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos –Si le acaba de otorgar el perdón-

-Sakura, tu sabes muy bien que él, es un miembro de Akatsuki-

-Hokage-sama, yo sería incapaz de poner a Sakura en peligro- Intervino Itachi

-Uchiha, si realmente la amas-

-La amo y por eso no dejare que nadie me separe de ella- Sentencio seriamente mi amado Itachi mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Hokage-sama, lo siento, pero esa es una orden que no pienso acatar, yo realmente lo amo, él lo es todo para mi- Dije decididamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro y la miraba directamente a los ojos...

Ella solo sonrió levemente y desapareció...Itachi y yo solo volteamos a vernos, no comprendíamos exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo...

-Sakura, Itachi solo recuerden tener mucho cuidado- Aquella frase retumbo en mi cabeza por un par de minutos, en el rostro de Itachi se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el mió, yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento, primero fue un beso tierno que poco a poco se torno en uno apasionado...

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese instante era la idea de lo que realmente pondría significar aquella frase... Tal vez significaba aquella aprobación para que nuestro amor dejara de ser prohibido, pero algo muy en el fondo me decía que no sería tan fácil como lo habíamos pensado...

Continuara...

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!

Etto espero que me dejen su comentario para saber que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora, recuerden mis queridos lectores que para mi los mas importantes son ustedes ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!

Etto, prometo que actualizare mas seguido, claro si es que sobrevivo a la montaña de tarea en la que me encuentro sepultada TT_TT XD

Nos vemos pronto ^_^


End file.
